¡Mi Balcón!
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: One Shot: La guerra terminó, todo está en paz, excepto una cosa, Parece que a nuestro calvito le quitaron su Balcón, ¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué el ladrón lo hizo? ¿A Aang le crecerá el pelo? "¡ME QUITARON MI BALCÓOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Kataang y Tokka .


_**¡Mi Balcón!**_

**By: **_Nieve Taisho!_

**Summary: **_One Shot:__"La guerra terminó, todo está en paz, excepto una cosa, Parece que a nuestro calvito le quitaron su Balcón, ¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué el ladrón lo hizo? ¿A Aang le crecerá el pelo? XD Tokka&Kataang" _

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, solo quiero darles una escenita graciosa después del final, ¿Tan malo es eso? ;D_

* * *

><p>-¡ME QUITARON MI BALCÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNN!-Gritó nuestro calvito desesperado, algunos pensarán que nunca se puso así, pero amigos míos fanáticos de Avatar, es la verdad-<p>

-Aang, cielo, por favor cálmate, no es para tanto.-Dijo preocupada la novia y muy _pronto_ futura esposa del desesperado Avatar-

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME KATARA?, ¡ES MI BALCÓN!-Dijo furioso el calvito-

-Aang, Aang, Aaaaangggg.-Dijo negando la cabeza nuestro favorito y _casi_ atractivo bromista, el cual no quitaba esa sonrisa de la cara-Te preocupas por nada, ese balcón no es nada,-_Para mí lo es todo :D_.-Pensó contento-es solo un pedazo de madera gastado con posición hacia el cielo, mas nada XD-Dijo animado Sokka-

-¡Vamos pies ligeros! ¡Es solo un balcón!-Exclamó feliz nuestra maestra tierra favorita con una sonrisa-

-¿Viste?, hasta Toph nos apoya con un _tonto_ balcón.-Dijo Sokka y le sonrió a Toph, ella lo sintió mirándola y sonrió-

-¡¿Tonto? ¿Cómo que tonto?-A Aang le empezaban a aparecer venitas en su calvicie-¡A ESE BALCÓN LO AMO!-Pausó tratando de mantener la calma-¡EN ESE AMADO BALCÓN ME DI EL MEJOR BESO DE MI VIDA!-Katara se sonrojó-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE TONTO!-Finalizó con varias venitas en su cabecita, palpitándole-

-Bueno, no lo creo taaaan tonto.-Toph sonrió, Sokka suspiró contento recordando el mejor beso de su _vida_…

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back de Sokka<em>

_Al fin había terminado la odiosa guerra, me tenia los pelos en punta, seguía con Suki, pero sentía algo raro en el pecho cuando estaba con ella, no me dolía, no se me apretaba, no palpitaba…_

_Eso era, no me palpitaba rápido como cuando estaba con ella, y enserio, sigo con ella, pero cuando había guerra, sentía que se me salía el corazón, creo que solo era por… Necesidad… uuuhhh, que feo se sintió eso._

_Pero lo que si me apretaba el corazón era esa pequeña, la pequeña enana malcriada que adoraba abrazar, proteger, y soportar miles y miles de moretones, a esa monstruosidad se le veía muy deprimida apoyada en el __balcón __en donde mi hermanita y el calvito compartieron saliva ¬¬_

_-¿Toph?-La llamé y ni se movió-Pequeña, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Ella asintió sin ganas, me acerqué a ella suavemente para que no se me rompiera mi piernita ya rota-¿Enserio estas bien?, no te veo muy contenta.-Ella se sorbió la naricita, se veía muy tierna-_

_-E-Estoy b-bien, no es nada.-Alzé una ceja-_

_-¿Enserio?-Le dije, ella asintió, aunque tuviera grandes poderes para saber quién miente, yo era el único que sabía cuando ella mentía-Porque te veo deprimida Toph, vamos, dime que tienes, eres mi mejor amiga, me duele verte así.-Enserio me dolía, nadie o nada podía deprimirla, ella era muy vulnerable, excepto en momentos de muerte súbita-_

_-Te quiero.-Me dijo y sonreí, ella se había sonrojado y volteó la cabeza a otro lado-_

_-Yo también te quiero.-Le dije tiernamente y ella negó con la cabeza, me confundí-_

_-No,-Alzé una ceja-No ese 'te quiero' Sokka, Tú no me quieres.-Se puso más triste, me acerqué a ella y la abracé por los hombros, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza-Hablo del otro 'te quiero'.-Me sonrojé, pero no sabía porque, no entendí nada-_

_-No entiendo Toph.-Dije para que me explicara-_

_-Me gustas.-Se giró hacia mí, yo estaba muy rojo, pero le sonreí, lastima que no veía._

_-Jajajajaja.-Creo que me pasé riéndome, porque me 'miró' muy feo-_

_-¿De qué te ríes?-Me seguí riendo-¡Sokka! ¡No es gracioso!-Reí mas-¡Es enserio! ¡Sokka!-Estaba muy molesta, pero decidí decirle lo que tenia dentro-_

_-Jajajjaja, hay Toph, Tu también me gustas, y muchísimo.-Suspiré y paré de reír, ella trataba de mirarme, estaba muy sorprendida-_

_-¿Q-Qué?-Parpadeó-¿Porqué me correspondes?-¿Cómo que porque?-¡Estas con Suki por dios!-¿Y…?-_

_-¿Y qué?-Ella alzó una ceja-_

_-Es tu novia Sokka, si quisieras estar c-conmigo,-Pausó tragando saliva-D-Deberías te-terminar c-con ella…-Estaba muy roja, se veía muy bonita-_

_-Podemos escondernos.-La miré moviendo las cejas, pero me acordé de que era ciega y sonreí-_

_-Sokka, eso sería ser infiel, y si se enteran, será toda tu culpa.-Me da igual, solo quería que mi corazón siguiera palpitando, pero ahora por Toph-_

_-Me da igual, además, si es por mi novia la razón de tu tristeza, ocultemos una relación hasta que consiga como decirle a Suki que ya no la amo.-Sonreí muy contento, esto es muy divertido-_

_-Bueno, sí lo es, pero…-Le puse mi dedo en su boca, ella se sonrojó-_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia en secreto?-Ella alzó una ceja-Perdón, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Toph sonrió y me quitó el dedo de su boca, cerrando los ojos-_

_Me acerqué a ella y le puse mis manos en sus mejillas, _–_que por cierto, son muy suaves_–_, la acerqué y la besé, fue muy tierno al principio, pero se tornó como unos de los besos que le doy a Suki, ella pasó sus bracitos por mi cuello y dejé sus mejillas, puse mis manos en su cinturita, la cual había adquirido mas curvas._

_La seguí besando, no quería tener pulmones, ella besaba muy bien para una primeriza, y se sentía muy rico… pero no aguantaba la respiración y me separé de ella suavemente respirando en su carita, ella sonrió tierna._

_-Oh oh.-Esto está mal-_

_-¿Qué pasa Sokka?-Puso una carita triste, la miré-¿No te gustó?-Awwwnnn :3-_

_-Al contrario, me fascinó, pero algo está mal.-Le dije mirándola-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Estamos en el lugar prohibido.-Toph alzó una ceja-_

_-¿Lugar prohibido?, ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?-Pausó-Solo sé que es una superficie de tierra y con una barra suave de tierra con agujeros.-La miré y recé por nuestra vida-_

_-¿Recuerdas que te dije ayer cuando Katara y Aang se fueron?-Ella asintió, iba a abrir la boca pero hablé-Se besaron en un balcón Toph, y Aang me dijo que no lo tocáramos, y nos acabamos de __declarar__ y __besar__ en __su__ balcón.-Toph abrió mucho los ojos, sip, esto está muy mal-_

_-Oh, diablos, ¿Qué haremos?-La besé otra vez callándola-Uh…-_

_-Nada, disfrutar de lo prohibido…-Me sonrió y nos volvimos a besar, felices por la furia que tendrá el calvito…-_

_Fin Flash Back de Sokka_

* * *

><p>-Jejejjeje…-Sokka y Toph sonrieron riéndose al unísono, felices-<p>

-¿De qué se ríen?-Preguntó nuestro desesperado y _bonito_ calvito-

-Nada…-

-¬¬-Aang miró a Toph y Sokka-

-Aang, no te preocupes, encontraremos al…-Dijo Katara y se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa-Ladrón…-Empezó a reír-¡Jajajajaja!...-

-Katara… no te rías…-Pausó Sokka-Del…-Pausó-Balcón…-Abrazó a Toph-De…-Empezó a reírse con Toph-¡Aang!, ¡JAJAJAJA!-Se golpeó la rodilla y se cayó al piso riéndose como loco, Toph se sostuvo en sus rodillas riendo como maniática, arrastrándose en el piso con Sokka-

Aang los miró enojado, ellos se sostenían los estómagos por el dolor, a Aang le palpitó otra venita amenazando con crecerle el pelo.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Gritó harto Aang, haciendo que Sokka y Toph respiraran y Katara se asustara-

-¿Qué pasho calvito?-Preguntó Sokka, Toph se mordió el labio para no reírse, Aang los miró _feo_-

-…-Katara guardó silencio-

-…-Sokka miró a Toph-

-…-Toph se acercó a Sokka-

-…-Aang los miró enojado pero notó la cercanía de los dos-¿Y ustedes que ocultan?-A Sokka se le paró el corazón, y a Toph el cuerpo-

-O-Oye T-Toph,-Pausó Sokka nervioso, Toph se movió-¿Qué tal si vamos a practicar mientras el calvito comparte un poco de saliva superando su enojo?-Toph suspiró-

-Claro.-Toph y Sokka se fueron, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que ellos se tomaron la mano XD-

-Aang, estas muy estresado, ¿Qué tal si practicamos un poco de Agua-Control?-Aang la miró entrecerrando los ojos, luego sonrió-

Se fueron a la playa, y Aang se quitó la camisa, mostrando sus _bíceps_ y _tríceps_ bien formados, Katara se sonrojó, pero había sonreído. Ella se quitó la ropa y se dejó su falda y franela debajo, también mostrando sus _curvas_, por supuesto, Aang terminó sonriendo.

Se metieron al agua a practicar, cuando escucharon unas risitas, y para ser más específicos en risas, una era de niña pequeña-_Debe ser Toph._-Pensó Aang medio enojado-, y la otra era de un adolescente-¿_Sokka?_-Pensó Katara curiosa-

-_Deberíamos ir a ver,_-Dijo en voz baja Katara-Creo que es Sokka.-

-¿Sokka?-Preguntó Aang-_Creo que es Toph._-Susurró-

Se acercaron y no vieron nada por los arbustos, Aang se detuvo a escuchar la tierra con sus reflejos de maestro tierra muy bien desarrollados, Katara empezó a buscar y vio que estaba debajo del _balcón_, miró hacia arriba y vio una mano morena con una blanca, tocó varias veces a Aang, el la miró y Katara señaló hacia arriba, Aang movió a un lado la cabeza confuso viendo las manos.

-_Una mano blanca y otra morena, ¿De quién serán?_-Pensó Aang curioso-Luego Aang tomó a Katara de la mano y saltando en el aire, hizo una columna alta de tierra, apoyándose con Katara al lado, y los dos se quedaron con cara de _¿WTF?_ con los ojos salidos de las cuencas,-_A Suki le dará un paro cardiaco_-Pensó Katara asustada y asombrada-, Cayéndose sus quijadas.

Toph y Sokka se besaban apasionadamente, con una mano _blanca_ en el respaldo del _balcón_ y otra _morena_ en el mismo lugar, acariciando a la _blanca_, un brazo de Toph sostenía a Sokka por el cuello, obligándolo a seguir, y una mano de Sokka en la cintura de Toph, con la misma razón. -_¿No estaban practicando?_-Pensó Aang-

Ninguno sabia que pasaba, unos estaban o están _ocupados_ y otros estaban o están _asombrados_, cuando Katara escuchó un _mini-gemido_, se asustó y atrajo con agua-control un látigo de agua y mojó a Sokka, este se separó de Toph y se sacudió el agua del cuerpo, se pasó una mano por la cara quitándose el exceso de agua.

Resopló y se acercó a Toph, y sin importarle quien lo mojó siguió besando a Toph, y la acercó más hacia él, Toph sonrió y le sacó la lengua, el sonrió besándola.

Aang no podía ni parpadear, y con un acto vandálico, gritó.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?-Toph y Sokka abrieron los ojos de golpe y se separaron, mirando al culpable del grito, excepto Toph, claro, sin ofender-

-Jejeje, hermanita, calvito, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pausó meciéndose al frente y atrás-¿No deberían estar practicando su agua-control?-Dijo Sokka sonriendo, sudando frio-

-No pudimos practicar hermano querido, ¿Sabes porque?-Dijo Katara con las manos en jarra, Sokka sonrió nervioso negando con la cabeza-Escuchamos risitas,-Toph y Sokka tragaron saliva-Y vinimos a ver qué pasaba, y los encontramos besándose, ¿Nos explicarían?-Katara miró muy _feo_ a Sokka y este desesperando se arrodilló ante Katara y rogando dijo.

-¡Por favor Katara, no le digas a Suki!-Dijo Sokka medio-llorando-¡La amo, enserio amo a esta niña, no me lo arruines!-Sokka _casi _besa los pies de Katara por el llanto, pero lo hizo, Katara con la explicación _rogada_ se le salieron los ojos y a Aang también-

-¡¿AMAS A QUIÉN?-Dijeron Aang y Katara al unísono, Sokka se asustó y abrazó los piececitos de Toph, buscando protección-

-Eeehhh, yo no lo explicaré…-Dijo Toph nerviosa, admitámoslo, jamás, pero JAMÁS de los jamases nuestra maestra tierra se sintió TAN nerviosa, y empeoró la situación, El Señor del Fuego entró al balcón seguido por _Suki_ –la victima que pronto será herida–, charlaban animadamente, cuando vieron a un Sokka aterrado abrazando los pies de Toph y a un Avatar sin quijada con una maestra agua con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Pausó Suki y Sokka junto con Toph se les paró el corazón, respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire-¿Y porque lucen así?-Nuestro Señor del Fuego –el cual veneramos en secreto XD–, Terminó la oración por Suki-

Sokka se apretó mas a los pies de Toph haciéndola caer hacia adelante, Sokka tratando de atraparla quedó debajo de ella, ambos sonrojados y rozando labios, -_Quiero besarla, se ve tan tierna, pero estoy que me muero._-Sokka respiró en su carita y ella sonrió separándose de él. -_No te pongas celosa Suki, es solo una niña la cual es la mejor amiga de tu novio, solo respira y pregunta amablemente…_-Pensó Suki suspirando-.

-Sokka,-El aludido miró a su novia _no_ secreta-¿Qué sucede?-El pensó, digo, _trató_ de pensar en que decirle, quizás las siguientes palabras en su pensamiento que amenazan con salir:-_Te quiero Suki, enserio, pero amo a mi pequeña, y no deseo lastimarte, pero ya no siento nada por ti, y mi deseo es estar con Toph. _-Sokka suspiró y le dijo algo a Toph al oído, ella asintió y Sokka se paró, ayudándola también.

-Es ahora o nunca,-Suspiró Sokka y tomando la mano de Toph sacó las palabras exactas que guardaba en su mente:-Te quiero Suki, enserio, pero amo a mi pequeña, y no deseo lastimarte, pero ya no siento nada por ti, y mi deseo es estar con Toph. -Sokka cerró los ojos esperando una buena patada o grito, pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y se encontró a una Suki deprimida-¿Suki?-Silencio sepulcral-Enserio, no quería lastimarte, lo siento.-Suki negó con la cabeza y besó a Sokka en la mejilla-

-No te preocupes, de todos modos te notaba muy distante, te deseo lo mejor y cuídamelo Toph.-Dijo Suki y tranquilamente se fue, tres quedaron con la boca abierta y dos se acomodaron para besarse, pero Katara volvió en sí y le dio un zape a Sokka, el se separó de Toph enojado-

-Primero explíquenme que tienen ustedes dos y luego se podrán besar.-Sokka y Toph asintieron, suspirando-

_Tres horas después…_

-Y así fue como logré ser el novio de la mejor maestra tierra del mundo.-Dijo Sokka sonriendo, Toph se sonrojó-¿Alguna duda?-Preguntó Sokka viendo las caras de Aang y Katara, totalmente asombrados-

-¿Ya puedo besarla?-Dijo Sokka y ni Aang ni Katara se movieron, el se encogió de hombros y acercó a Toph, rozó sus labios haciendo que ella se estremeciera, el rió y la empezó a besar contento-

Katara y Aang estaban sin quijadas ni ojos del asombros, jamás de los _jamases_ se imaginaron esta parejita, pero los _tarados_ estos no notaban los sonrojos de Toph o la preocupación de Sokka hacia la niña.

Y les diré algo mis queridos fans de esta maravillosa serie, están aquí presentes una pareja con cara de _¿WTF?_, otra compartiendo saliva y un muy confundido –y también con cara de _¿WTF?_ –, Señor del Fuego, y claro, ya que el susodicho estaba tan asombrado que de tonto se le _ocurrió_ preguntar qué pasaba. ^^

-¿Ah?-Nuestro Señor del Fuego balbuceo-Eh…-Y no creo que pare de hacerlo-Uh…-Tragó saliva y con _honor_ preguntó-Chicos, una preguntita, y va dirigida a todos ustedes.-La parejita besucona dejó su labor y la otra parejita también, pero miraron al Señor del Fuego con la misma cara-

-¿De qué hablas Zuko?-Preguntó animado y rojo nuestro Sokka, abrazando a Toph, la también rojita-

-Te lo repetiré, besucón,-Pausó Zuko, y recuerden amigos míos, al Señor del Fuego _nunca_ se le ignora una pregunta-Pero seré mas especifico, ¿Tu y Toph son novios?-Que pregunta tan mal dirigida para este acontecimiento-

-Sí, ¿Algún problema, _Llamitas_?-Dijo Toph sonrojada, dando a reconocer el nuevo apodo de Zuko-

-Ninguno en realidad, pero preguntaba porque _yo no sabía_.-Dió a entender _Llamitas_… digo, el Señor del Fuego-

-Bueno, si no hay mas interrupciones…-Pausó Sokka-…Yo volveré a lo mío…-Sonrió y antes de besar a Toph una llama de fuego se acercaba rápidamente a él y la esquivó para que no se quemara el o Toph-¿Pero qué diablos?-Miró a Zuko-¿Porqué todo el mundo no quiere que salga con ella?-Alzó las manos al cielo-¡¿PORQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-Gritó al cielo desesperado, Zuko alzó una ceja-

-Sokka, ¿la cola esa que tienes te afecta el cerebro?-Habló Toph jalándole a Sokka su _cola de lobo guerrero_-

-No cielo,-Toph se sonrojó-No me afecta, solo me molesta que nos interrumpan, y deja mi _cola de lobo guerrero_.-Toph le soltó sonriéndole, él le acarició la mano-

-¿Cielo?-Sokka miró al calvito-¿Interrumpir?-Toph alzó una ceja-Enserio Sokka, a nadie le molesta que ustedes salgan, es solo que es _raro_ e _incomodo_ para nosotros, y hacen una muy peligrosa y bonita pareja, no es malo eso.-Dijo nuestro glorioso Avatar-

-Así que, ¿No les molesta?-Preguntó esperanzado Sokka-

-Claro que no hermanito,-Dijo Katara, saliendo del shock-Toph es como mi hermanita, la quiero mucho y aunque discutimos mucho, la quiero,-Toph sonrió-Y Aang tiene razón, no es que nos moleste, es que jamás pensamos que se enamorarían, sabíamos que _eran_ muy unidos y los mejores amigos, pero que pasaran a _más_ que eso… Bueno, no estábamos seguros.-Finalizó la maestra agua sonriendo-

-Ay Katara,-Sokka abrazó a su hermana-Tu si me entiendes, no como otros,-Miró molesto a Zuko-Pero me quieres, ¡y estoy feliz de que aceptes mi relación!-Exclamó sonriendo Sokka-

-Bueno, te estamos diciendo qu…-Inquirió Katara-

-Shhhh, decirme lo que me acaban de decir es aceptar, ¿Verdad, Tophy?-Dijo Sokka sonriendo-

-Bueno, supong… Un momento, ¿Cómo me llamaste?-Preguntó Toph alzando la ceja-

-Tophy, es que suena bonito y tu nombre esta al principio, ¿Qué?-Pausó Sokka-¿No te gusta?-Sokka se puso triste-

-Me suena feo, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, no ese invento de pacotilla…-Toph iba a terminar de hablar pero sintió las vibraciones de Sokka muy apagadas, ella suspiró-Sokka, no te sientas mal, es solo que…-Toph volvió a suspirar, se acercó a él y se apoyó en sus pies para alcanzarle la estatura, luego lo besó rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, Sokka le correspondió atrayéndola más a él, Aang y Zuko rodaron los ojos mientras que Katara suspiraba-

-No es que no me guste, es que no estoy acostumbrada a nuevos apodos, pero prometo me acostumbraré.-Dijo Toph sonriendo y Sokka le besó la frente respirando en su carita-

-:3-Katara suspiró y abrazó a Toph-¡Cuñada!-Toph se sonrojó, pero la abrazó-No quiero ofender, pero, Suki era muy estricta con la atención de Sokka, ¡y me encanta que creas que ser estricta es malo!-Toph rió y Katara la imitó-

-Me alegro de esta hermosa unión, enserio, ¿pero acaso se olvidaron de algo?-Interrumpió Aang el bello momento-

-¿De qué calvito?-Preguntó el chico de _cola de lobo guerrero_-

-¡DE MI BALCÓN!-Gritó Aang tocando con furia _su_ balcón, Toph y Sokka se quedaron petrificados, se habían olvidado de eso, ya que nadie hablaba, el calvito prosiguió-¡EN EL CUAL USTEDES DOS SE BESARON!-Zuko abrió los ojos como platos, hasta a el mismo le prohibieron besarse con Mai en el balcón. -_No puede ser, estos dos se pasaron de la línea._-Pensó asustado Zuko-

-Eeeehhh,-Toph balbuceó con nerviosismo, pensando que le diría al calvito, ya que Sokka es un _gallina_-Pies Ligeros, no tienes que ponerte así…-Aang interrumpió-

-¡NADA!-Pausó Aang, luego suspiró y calmadamente dijo-Prometo con mi palabra de Avatar que no vuelvo a ponerme molesto si por favor, en nombre de todos los Avatares, me _explican_ porque _desobedecieron_ las _órdenes_ del _Avatar_-Terminó diciendo el Avatar enfatizando cada palabra correctamente-

-Aang, calvito, hermano, cuñado,-Dijo Sokka nombrando a Aang de diferentes formas, para calmarlo-Si te diste el mejor beso del mundo en _este_ balcón, no tienes que ponerte así solo porque con _besarse_ ya es tuyo.-Aang alzó un ceja-

-Sokka, si mis ancestros se hubieran besado con sus esposas en _este_ balcón, no sería tan grosero, pero ya que _solo yo_ me besé en este lugar,-Aang señaló varias veces el balcón con cada palabra-Tengo el derecho como Avatar de besarme ¡AQUÍ!,-Pausó-¡Y TÚ!-Señaló a Sokka-¡NO TIENES ESE DERECHO!-Escupió Aang enojado-¡SOLO PORQUE ES TOPH, POR EL AMOR DE ROKU!-Gritó-¡NO-TE-DA-NADIE-ESE-DERECHO!-Dijo Aang respirando entrecortadamente-

-Aang, te volviste a poner salvaje.-Sokka al decirlo alzó el dedo índice en señal de 'Nota pendiente, escriban'-

-¡SALVAJE MIS PATRAÑAS!-Amigos míos, si se fijan bien en su imagen imaginada de Aang enojado, se darán cuenta que se le acaba de notar un pelo castaño-¡ME TIENEN HARTO!-Toph alzó una ceja-¡HARTO DE QUE NO M…!-Toph interrumpió con dolor de cabeza-

-¡ESTO ES RIDÍCULO!-Toph pausó-¡¿VAS A ARMAR UNA ESCENITA POR CULPA DE UN BALCÓN?-Aang se le quedó mirando-Escucha pies ligeros, yo también estoy harta, me tomó casi un maldito año estar con un tarado con cola de caballo,-Sokka alzó el dedo índice-

-_Cola de lobo guerrero_-Anunció Sokka-

-Como sea,-Toph pausó-Lo que quiero explicarte de parte de todos, es que un balcón no te separará de Katara, un balcón no te matará, un balcón no te quitará tu papel de Avatar, y un balcón es solo una superficie de tierra con hoyos de formas que creo que son lindas, Aang, no te morirás si no te besas ahí con Katara, puedes hacer eso en cualquier lugar, nadie te está diciendo que _debas_ besarte ahí.-Toph suspiró y Aang no se movió, Katara se acercó a él-

-Toph tiene razón Aang, me gusta besarte,-Aang y ella se sonrojaron-Y no me importa el lugar, me importa con _quien lo hago_.-

Aang se sonrojó y empezó a reír en voz baja, se encogió de hombros y agarró a Katara de la cintura, la abrazó sosteniéndola casi llegando al suelo y la besó, Sokka empezó a asentir en señal de 'Bien, muy bien' y Toph suspiró, ya sintiendo las calmadas vibraciones de Aang, y golpeó a Sokka en el brazo, el se encogió de hombros sonriendo y besó a Toph en la mejilla, ella sonrió.

-Bueno, al fin un final feliz, ¿No Sokka?-Dijo Zuko abrazando a Sokka por los hombros mirando la escena, Sokka asintió-Oye, pero creo que falta algo.-A Sokka le apareció un lindo tic en el ojo derecho-

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó-

-¿Quién es el que le quitó el balcón a Aang?-Toph sonrió y se acercó a los chicos-

-Eso no importa, Llamitas, lo que importa es que son unos tontos,-Dijo Toph, Zuko alzó una ceja-¿No te das cuenta?-Pausó-El calvito le dijo a Sokka que no debía besarse allí, y ¿Quiénes rompieron las reglas?-Zuko la miró-Señoras y señores, Aang no sabe quien fue, y el ladrón está más cerca de lo que él cree…-Ella rió y Sokka la abrazó, Zuko sonrió-

-Ustedes hacen una gran pareja, son impresionantes, sin ustedes, probablemente mi padre estuviera ya de ridículo gobernando al mundo.-La pareja sonrió y Zuko negó feliz la cabeza-

Y nadie se dio cuenta de que Sokka era el ladrón, ya que a nuestro calvito lo creemos tonto y no dudemos que _si_ lo es.

* * *

><p><em>Tres meses después…<em>

La paz, el amor, la tolerancia, y la ignorancia del Avatar por no saber durante estos maravillosos tres meses que su cuñado era el ladrón de _su _balcón, Muy bien señoras y señores, he aquí a continuación la ignorancia del Avatar para concluir este fic.

-¡SOKKAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó el Avatar desesperado, Sokka se había ido a practicar con _su_ novia, ya estaban cumpliendo tres meses y se puso con ella a celebrar, claro, a _su estilo_-

Aang se echó a correr hacia Sokka, emprendiendo carrera desde el balcón hacia la tranquila playa que estaba debajo, en donde la pareja celebraba a su estilo, sus tres meses, claro, siendo observados por Katara, por si acaso.

Katara escuchó unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba, y Katara, para no interrumpir la cita de su hermano, golpeó con el pie tres veces enviándole a Toph una advertencia vía _Tierra-Control_, ella asintió y le susurró algo a Sokka, el asintió y siguió practicando con ella.

Aang llegó a donde estaba Katara y la pareja, y empezó a respirar agitadamente, alzó el dedo índice pero no dijo nada, solo siguió respirando para tratar de buscar aire –El cual el controla–, para decir tremendo regaño hacia Sokka.

-¡Sokka…!-Pausó recuperando aire-Eres un…-

-¡Shhh! ¡Aang!-Susurró Katara dejando al calvito sin aire, para hablar, claro-Están en una _cita_, déjalos tranquilos hasta que termine su _cita_, por favor, por mí.-Katara dijo y miró a su novio con la carita famosa –'El Perrito Triste' o como lo llama Sokka: 'La niña caprichosa'–, Aang suspiró y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero-

-Como sea.-_Esto es simplemente injusto,_-Pensó nuestro calvito desviando la cara-_Este es un momento, en el cual Sokka debería estar pagando lo que me hizo, una vez termine esa __cita__, lo mataré, y no me importa que una maestra tierra me rompa los huesos._-

Una vez culminada la _cita_ de Toph y Sokka, este se acercó a Katara y esta le susurró algo inaudible al oído, Sokka sonrió y miró a Aang.

-Hey, calvito,-Aang bufó y lo miró de mala gana-¿Te gustó _nuestra cita_?-Sokka se señaló a él y a Toph, Aang alzó una ceja junto con Toph, y Katara comenzó a reírse-

-Eso deberías decírmelo a mí.-Toph sonrió, y se comenzó a reírse junto con Katara-

-Lo sé, ¿pero no quisieras a un calvo desesperado?-Cuando Sokka dijo eso Toph asintió, y apareció un puchero de parte de Aang-Vamos, ¿quién no querría eso por regalo de aniversario?-Sokka pisó con fuerza el suelo y Toph le sacó la lengua-

Señoras y señores, ahora mismo comienza el sermón del año.

-Sokka, eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero me di cuenta de algo que por no saberlo me hace estúpido.-Dijo Aang y Sokka se puso una mano en el pecho y fingió parecer asombrado, Toph empezó a aplaudir-_Demasiado estúpido, diría yo._-Pensaron Sokka y Toph al unísono-

Aang suspiró y se infló el pecho-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A ROBARME MI BALCÓN, SABANDIJA CON ESPADA?-Toph no dejó de aplaudir-¡A TI MISMO! ¡A TI PRIMERO LE DIJE QUE NO TE BESARAS CON SUKI AHÍ! ¡TE LO DIJE, TE LO REPETÍ, Y TE LO ESTOY GRITANDO!-Pausó-¡ME ESTA CRECIENDO EL CABELLO POR EL ESTRÉS Y POR TU MALDITA CULPA!-Katara se sorprendió por la grosería y Toph empezó a silbar halagándolo, claro, por la palabrota-¡AHORA NO PUEDO PARECER UN _sexy _CALVO PARA KATARA!-Sokka miró a Katara –La cual esta sonrojada como tomate–, Y ella empezó a reírse nerviosamente-

Aang comenzó a respirar buscando su elemento, y Toph sonrió aplaudiendo y silbando, haciendo una _bulla_.

-Maravilloso, simplemente hermoso,-A Aang le apareció un bello tic en su ojito-¿Quién diría que un _monje_ enseñado a no ponerse grosero, se pondría tan salvaje?-Sokka sonrió y el calvito bufó-Katara, te envidio.-A Sokka también le apareció un lindo tic en su ojo, pero el tosió con la garganta y Toph suspiró-Mejor olvida eso último, tu hermano es muy celoso.-Katara empezó a reírse-

-Ay Toph, si hubieras visto como se ponía con Suki…-Toph alzó la mano-

-Escuchaba todo.-Dijo ella-

-Bueno, si escuchaste como se ponía, mucho peor se _tenía _que poner contigo.-Dijo Katara y las dos rieron, Sokka infló su pecho y se acercó a ellas-

-No soy celoso, solo _cuido lo mío_.-Al decir eso besó a Toph en la frente, ella rió contenta-

-¿Podemos resolver lo de mi balcón?-Preguntó Aang interrumpiendo la _agradable_ conversación-

-Vamos Pies Ligeros, creo que es obvio que no es tuyo.-Dijo Toph-

-Cielo, nadie es el dueño del balcón, todos somos libres de besarnos ahí, entiéndelo, todos podemos besarnos, no hay problema, ¿verdad?-Dijo Katara, todos asintieron, Aang se quedó callado-

-Es cierto Aang, mira, lamento haberte desobedecido, pero Toph estaba ahí, y tenía que estar con ella, y además, _no_ lamento haberme besado con ella.-Agregó Sokka y Toph le golpeó en el brazo-_Eres tan directo Sokka._-Pensó Toph-

-De acuerdo, prometo con mi pal…-A Aang lo interrumpieron los demás-

-¡NO PROMETAS CON LA PALABRA DEL AVATAR CUANDO ES UN ASUNTO PERSONAL! ¡SOLO POR QUE SEAS EL AVATAR!-Gritaron todos al unísono, Aang suspiró-

-Está bien, Prometo que dejaré libre el balcón para que mis amigos puedan _compartir saliva_ libremente.-Todos rieron y se fundieron en un abrazo de grupo-

Sokka se acordó de algo **(un milagro sucedió señores)**-Oigan, ¿y Zuko?-Todos se encogieron de hombros y se abrazaron mutuamente-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finnnn! :3<strong>_

_**Volví, y gracias a una amiga volví! **_

_**Si ves esto May, me hiciste publicarlo x33 **_


End file.
